deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 5 Last Round/Fighting quotes
This article lists all of the quotes spoken by the playable characters when fighting in Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Akira Yuki Pre-fight quotes *"Come!" *"I've been waiting for this." Taunts *n/a Victory quotes *"Not even close!" *"If you want another fight, then come!" *"Try again in ten years." *"Ora ora ora!" Losing quotes *"I must grow stronger..." Ayane Pre-fight quotes *"Go away." *"Let's see how strong you are." (both alone and with Hayate as her tag artner) *"Prepare!" (both alone and with Kasumi as her tag partner) *"It is time!" (against Hayate, Ein, or Hayabusa) *"Don't make me laugh." (with Hitomi as her tag partner) During battle *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"Do you want to fight?" *"Idiot." *"Is that the best you can do?" *"Hmph!" *"Loser." *"How boring." Victory quotes *"Humph. Don't make me laugh." *"The match is decided." *"My sincerest apologies." (after defeating Hayate, Ein, or Hayabusa) *"Y'know, you're supposed to watch your opponent when you fight." *"You gotta fight better than that." (alone or winning tag match with Hitomi as her tag partner) *"No one stands in my way." (after winning a tag battle with Nyotengu) *"Are you serious?" (after winning a tag battle with Honoka) *"Guess that wasn't too bad." (winning a tag battle with Ein) *"You've been improving." (winning tag battle with Eliot) Losing quotes *n/a Bass Armstrong/Mr. Strong Pre-fight quotes *"Come on! Let's do this!" *"Give it all ya got." *"Yeah. That championship belt's got my name on it!" (versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) *"Get your ass over here!" (with Mila as his tag partner) *"Hey, you like pain?" (with Tina as his tag partner) During battle *"Pathetic!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"And again!" (when performing only the first two inputs of the F5 throw) *"I'm done with you!" (when performing the full F5 throw) *"Fire!" (when performing the Super Freak, Dancing Freak, and Dive Bomber offensive holds) *"Useless!" (when performing only the first input of the Dive Bomber offensive hold) *"One more shot!" (when performing the Double Reverse Power Bomb throw) Taunts *"It's showtime!" *"Come on!" Victory quotes *"I'm just too...damn...STROOOONG!" *"I am a champion!" *"Score one for daddy!" (winning tag battle with Tina) Losing quotes *n/a Bayman Pre-fight quotes *"Are you here to take me out?" *"Ready to face your fate?" *"I've been waiting for this, Leon." (versus Leon) During battle *"You're wide open." (when performing an expert hold) *"Bingo!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"This ends now!" (when performing the full D.D.T. offensive hold and when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei and Lost World stages) *"I'll put you out of your misery!" (when performing the Camel Clutch Twist offensive hold) *"You like pain?" (when performing the Death Punisher offensive hold) *"I'll kill you." (when performing his Power Blow) Taunts *"Good luck." *"Bingo!" *"I'll kill you." Victory quotes *"So it's life or death...hmm." *"Go home." *"You're too old, Leon." (after getting a "Great" or "Greatest" against Leon) Losing quotes *n/a Brad Wong Pre-fight quotes *"Down the hatch!" *"I guess I can do this." Taunts *''*Hic!*'' *''*Laughs*'' *"One for the road." Victory quotes *"Oh man, I so need another... Hm? What the?! It's done already?" *"I don't need a drink to win... but it helps." Losing quotes *n/a Christie Pre-fight quotes *"Now for business." *"Give up!" *"Enough with the foreplay" (when partnered with Rig) *"Well. It's time for your punishment!" (when partnered with Bayman) During battle *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"It's over!" (when performing her Power Blow) Taunts *"Farewell." *"Come over here." Victory quotes *"You have no business fighting here." *"You're not even worthy of being my toy." *"That was absolutely awful." *"Bravery leads to an early death." (with Bayman as her tag partner) Losing quotes *n/a Ein Pre-fight quotes *"No one can stop me!" *"Let's go!" Taunts *"Let's fight." *"Come!" *"Osu!" During battle *"This should be quick!" (when landing a high counter hold or when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World stages) *"Can't run!" (when performing the Akki-Kudaki ground attack) Victory quotes *"That's how a fight feels!" (both alone and with Hayate as his partner) *"My instincts lead me to victory." *"One strike." Losing quotes *n/a Eliot Pre-fight quotes *"I challenge you." *"Good luck!" *"Ayane... Here I come!" (with Ayane as his tag partner) During battle *"Here I come!" (when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World stages) *"Wide open!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"Quit fooling around." *"Please fight!" *"I am so gonna win!" Victory quotes *"Whew. Great match." *"I'll defeat anyone." *"Was I too hard on you?" *"Ayane!" (after winning a tag match with Ayane) Losing quotes *n/a Gen Fu Pre-fight quotes *"I shall be your opponent!" *"Well? Shall we?" Taunts * n/a Victory quotes *"My fists only get stronger with age." *"This old fart still fights." *"Perseverance will always prevail." Losing quotes *"It seems age has caught up with me..." Hayate Pre-fight quotes *"This won't take long." *"Enough!" Taunts *"That's enough!" *"Pitiful." *"You could never defeat me." *"Prepare!" During battle *"You're mine!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"Prepare!" (when performing Oni-Fumi ground attack or an expert hold) Victory quotes *"No one can face me." *"I am the wind!" (alone and after winning tag battle with Ayane) *"I am Hayate!" *"That's how a fight feels!" (alone or with Ein as his tag partner) *"Nin" (during a tag team with Hayabusa) Losing quotes *n/a Helena Douglas Pre-fight quotes *"I don't have time to play games with you." *"Face your fate." *"Do you think you can win?" (when tagged with Christie) During battle *"Prepare!" (when performing her Power Blow) *"Slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"Come here." *"Is that your best?" *"Oh dear." *"You're so careless." Victory quotes *"Now do you understand, my dear?" *"Oh dear, what happened to all that spirit you had a moment ago?" *"May the bells of good fortune ring." *"The taste of victory." *"I believe it's almost time for coffee." (when winning a tag match with Marie Rose) *"Don't expect any help from above." (when winning a tag match with Kokoro) *"Vulgar." (when winning a tag match with Christie) Losing quotes *"Oh... How could this happen...?" Hitomi Pre-fight quotes *"I'm ready!" *"Osu!" *"We fight!" *"Hey, are you out here training too?" (with Ayane as her tag partner) *"Just one last fight. I´m almost champion." (versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) During battle *"Come on!" (when performing an expert hold) Taunts *"Sei!" *"Yeah!" *"Here I come!" *"Rawr!" Victory quotes *"My fists are on fire!" *"Hey, I won!" *"I just keep getting stronger!" *"Yeah! One more to go!" (after winning against Eliot in Story Mode) *"Yeah! V for Victory!" *"Thanks for the fun fight." (after winning a tag match with Ayane) Losing quotes *n/a Honoka Pre-fight quotes *"Here I go!" *"I'm giving this all I've got!" *"Could we try a practice round?" (when tagged with Marie Rose) *"I'm kinda scared..." (when tagged with Raidou) *"Here I go!" (when tagged with Ayane) During battle *"Burst!" (when performing the Bear Crash) *"I got it!" (when performing the Giant Swing throw, when jumping down from one platform to another in the Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World stages, or when doing the Firebust Splash ground attack) *"Got it!" (when landing a high counter hold) *"I'll take it!" (when landing a high counter with the Head Hunting Cross Lock hold) *"Bingo." (when landing a high counter with the Catching Cross Hold) *"Phew." (when landing a high counter with the Rolling Press hold) *"Too slow!" (when performing her Power Blow) Taunts *"Rock, paper, scissors!" *"Alright!" *"That feels good." *"I'm sorry!" *"Hey, now I'm mad." *"FIre! Just kidding!" Victory quotes *"Promise me... you won't tell anyone." *"Why am I... so hot... ?" *"I'm so sorry! Can you stand up?" *"Alright!" (when winning a Tag Battle with Marie Rose) *"Scuse me... Do I know you from somewhere?" (after winning a tag battle with Raidou) *"''So, Ayane, are you some kind of ninja?" (after winning a tag battle with Ayane) Losing quotes *"You're too strong..." Jacky Bryant Pre-fight quotes *"Yeah! Less talk, more action!" *"Go ahead. Knock yourself out." Taunts * n/a Victory quotes *"It's like you're moving in slow motion." *"That wasn't your best shot." *"I've got no time for you." Losing quotes *"I can't believe I lost. I can't lose yet!" Jann Lee Pre-fight quotes *"Alright, let's do this!" *"Just Drop it already. Focus on fighting." (versus Leifang in Story Mode) *"So you're my final opponent. Let's go." (versus Hitomi in Story Mode) During battle *"No mercy!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"Try to hit me!" Victory quotes *"Who do you think I am?" *"If you can't concentrate during battle, then you haven't trained hard enough." (after winning against Leifang, Story Mode only) *''These fists have never let me down in a fight." Losing quotes *n/a Kasumi Pre-fight quotes *"''I am ready." *"I can't avoid this fight." *"We settle this!" Taunts *"Sorry!" *"No way." *"Give up!" Victory quotes *"I know what I must do." *"I'm sorry... I must go on." *"This is Mugen Tenshin!" (alone or when winning a tag battle round with Ayane or Phase 4) *"You will never defeat me. Losing quotes *n/a Kokoro Pre-fight quotes *"Don't get too worked up!" *"It's so nice to meet you!" *"I'm sorry, but I can't go easy on you." (when tagged with Helena) During battle *''Gotcha!'' (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"It's not over yet." *"I'm so sorry." *''*Giggles*'' Victory quotes *"Cherry blossoms and warriors..." *"Oh, you should really put some ice on that." *"Yeah, pretty much what I expected." *"Sorry about that!" (after winning a tag battle with Helena) Losing quotes *n/a La Mariposa/Lisa Hamilton Pre-fight quotes (as La Mariposa) *"Yay! Woohoo!" *"Let's move." Pre-fight quotes (as Lisa) *"You really want to fight this badly...?" During battle *"And here!" (When doing the '''Monkey Flip throw) *"Here we go!" (When doing the full Deja Vu throw) *"One and two!" (When performing the first two inputs of the Deja Vu throw and full Super Volcan throw) Taunts *"Can I get you excited?" *"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Victory quotes (as La Mariposa) *"I am the winner! Woo hoo!" *"Oh ho... You were so close!" *"That was a textbook victory!" *"All these hot beats just for you." Victory quotes (as Lisa) *"Did you really think you'd win?" *"You ok? You're the one who wanted to fight, y'know." *"Hmm... you're pretty terrible." Losing quotes *n/a Leifang Pre-fight quotes *"Okay, let's fight!" *"Ready to lose?" *"Wow, that was such a shock. I mean, really." (versus Jann Lee in Story Mode) *"Good luck." *"No holding back!" (when tagged with Helena) During battle *"Now's my chance!" (when landing a high counter hold except for expert holds, when performing her Power Blow) *"Gotcha!" (when performing an expert hold) Taunts *"Getting tired?" *"Up for more?" *"Gotcha!" *"Easy, too easy!" Victory quotes *"This is real Tai Chi Chuan!" *"Hahaha! Yay!" *"All that practice paid off!" *"Leifang! Powering up!" (after winning a tag battle with Hitomi) *"Did you enjoy that?" (after winning a tag battle with Helena) Losing quotes *n/a Leon Pre-fight quotes *"There's no one better." *"Get outta here!" Taunts *"Down you go!" *"Time for business!" *"Lauren, are you watching?" During battle *"Down you go!" (when performing Burst Slam throw) Victory quotes *"You stay where I can see you." *"Come back after you collect all your teeth." *"Hmm, the face of Death..." Losing quotes *n/a Mai Shiranui Pre-fight quotes *"Mai Shiranui has appeared!" *"Come on and fight!" Taunts *"Come and fight!" *"What's wrong?" Victory quotes *"Yeah! I'm the best in Japan!" *"I'm sorry. Let's have some fun!" *"Whew, I got all sweaty." Losing quotes *"Aww... I... I can't believe I lost...!" Marie Rose Pre-fight quotes *"Let the red rose of blood bloom forth." *"Oh, dear." *"Lovely to meet you." (when entering a tag battle with Eliot) *"How do you do?" (when entering a tag battle with Helena Douglas) Taunts * You're no fun. * Wow, you're enormous! * You got it dirty. * I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! * Aren't you going to get up? Victory quotes *"Yay, I beat you!" *"Don't look down on me just because I'm little!" *"Piece of cake." *"Yay!" (when winning a tag battle with Honoka) *"Do you like milk, too?" (when winning a tag battle with Eliot) *''Lady Helena!" (when winning a tag battle with Helena) Losing quotes *"''Hey! That's not fair!" Mila Pre-fight quotes *"Yeah, I'm here to fight!" *"Okay! Ready anytime! ''" *"''So, this...is Dead or Alive..." (versus Hitomi in Story Mode) Taunts *"Alright! Let's go!" Victory quotes *"That was a great fight!" *"Yeah! Let's fight again soon, okay?" *"Alright! This feels awesome!" Losing quotes *"Why can't I win!" Momiji Pre-fight quotes *"I'm ready to fight!" *"It is an honor." *"Evil, begone!" (when tagged with Rachel) *"I'm ready, Master Ryu." (when tagged with Hayabusa) During battle * There we go! ''(when performing the '''Hina-Otoshi' hold and Tensho) * Gotcha! ''(when landing a high counter hold, except for '''Goshu-Guruma') Taunts *"Wow, very good!" *''*Yawn*'' Victory quotes *"Thank you very much." *"Better luck next time." *"Wow, I guess I've been getting stronger." *"This one goes to us!" (when tagged with Rachel) Losing quotes *"I must... get stronger..." Naotora Ii Pre-fight quotes *"I'm ready to fight!" *"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you pass." During battle *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter with Higuma-Gaeshi ''or ''Ugulsu-Gaeshi hold) *"Here I go!" (when jumping down from one platform to another in the Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei and Lost World stages) *"Mine!" (when landing a high counter with the Hibari-Gaeshi or Kawazu-Otoshi holds) *"No way!" (when landing a high counter with the Hane-Uma or ''Oshidori 'holds) *"I'm sorry!" (when performing her Power Blow and the '''Shirayuki-Usagi throw) *"For the Ii clan!" (when performing the Ii Family Creed) Taunts *"I'll try my best!" *"I'm sorry!" *"S...sorry!" Victory quotes *"I kinda got a little carried away... Sorry..." *"Sorry sorry sorry! I'm so sorry I won the fight!" *"Never back down! That's how the Ii family does things...or so they tell me." Losing quotes *"S-Sorry...No more..." Nyotengu Pre-fight quotes *"I'm going to take my time with you" *"Time for some entertainment." *"What have we here?" (when entering a tag battle with Ayane) *"So this is Hayabusa..." (when entering a tag battle with Hayabusa) During battle *"Hows that?" (when performing the Hirate-Uchi throw) *"Enjoying this?" (when performing the Musashibo-Dakusho and Hiten-Hyuga-Setsu throws) *"Dance with me!" (when performing the Mitama-Okuri/Ten-Okuri throw) *"Farewell!" (when performing her Power Blow) *"Worthless!" (when landing a high counter with the Soto-Muso or the Itu-Guruma hold) *"Detestable!" (when landing a high counter with the Ami-Uchi or Shishi-Odoshi holds) *"Funny." (when landing a high counter with the Tai-Otoshi or Hara-Abaki holds) *"Weak!" (when performing a hold) *"That's it!" (when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World'stages, or when performing the Iwa-Shimizu throw) *"I see all!" (when performing the Tsukami-Nage offensive hold) *"Try to keep up!" (when performing the Tatsumaki-Kake-Otoshi throw) *"Punishment. (when performing the Shigaraki-Otoshi' throw) Taunts *"Don't be shy." *"I've only been toying with you." *"Ah-hahaha!" *"Come on now, over here." *"I'm weary of your empty boasting." *"Have mercy..." Victory quotes *"My deception... rules all... of creation!" *"Finished already? How unsatisfying..." *"The female tengu stands supreme." (alone or when winning a tag battle with Ayane) *"Impudent brat! You think to challenge me?" (after winning a tag battle with Hayabusa) Losing quotes *"No! No! This cannot be!" Pai Chan Pre-fight quotes *"Don't cry to me if you get hurt!" *"I'll show you how well I've trained." *"Let's go!" (when entering a tag battle with Sarah) Taunts * n/a Victory quotes *"Looks like I was stronger." *"Your kung fu is not strong enough." *"That was nothing." *"This victory is mine." Losing quotes *"No... Not like this..." Phase 4 Pre-fight quotes *"I don't want to hurt you... But, I will..." Taunts *"I won't give up!" *"Rest in peace." Victory quotes *"Why must I fight? Is it my sole reason to live?" *"There is no time to spare... Goodbye." *"Out of my way!" *"This is Mugen Tenshin!" (when winning a tag battle match with Kasumi) Losing quotes *"This does not end here..." Rachel Pre-fight quotes *"I'll make sure you regret this." *"Come and fight." *"Evil, begone!" (when tagged with Momiji) *"Ryu, you're like having the strength of 100 others." (when tagged with Hayabusa) During battle *"How predictable!" (when landing a high counter with the Sidewinder hold) *"Die!" (when performing the Viper Twist and Rod of Asclepius throws) *"You're finished!" (when performing the Serpent's Coil hold or Tiamat's Rebuke throw) *"Pathetic!" (when performing the Yurlunger ground attack) *"Take that!" (when performing the Tiamat's Strike throw) *"I'm going in!" (when performing the Quetzalcoatl throw) *"Is that supposed to hurt?" (when landing a high counter with the Heel Breaker, Serpent's Coil, Serpent Twist, or Impale holds) *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter with the Naga's Reverse or Boa's Bite holds) *"So weak!" (when performing the Boa's Bite hold) Taunts *"How unfortunate." *"You're just a human after all." *"Is this never gonna end?" *"Tired already?" Victory quotes *"Not too bad." *"You're pretty good... for a human." *"Night has lifted... Dawn has come." *"Very nice." (when tagged with Momiji) *"I could get used to this kind of a fight." (when tagged with Hayabusa) Losing quotes *"It's not over yet..." Raidou Pre-fight quotes *"I want your skills. Show me your secrets!" *"Let's see here..." During battle *"Too slow!" (when landing a high counter hold) Taunts *"That's all you got?" Victory quotes *"Worthless bug!" *"More... I want more!" Losing quotes *"Inconceivable... Impossible!" Rig Pre-fight quotes *"Alright, lets go." *"What a pain..." *"You are gonna be in for some pain." *"Alright, let's do this." (with Bass as his tag partner) Taunts *"Ah... this is a good workout." *"What a pain." During battle *"Idiot!" *"Useless!" *"Go to hell!" Victory quotes *"Don't spoil all my fun." *"On to the next fight." *"Now you got it, right?" Losing quotes *n/a Ryu Hayabusa Pre-fight quotes *"I feel a storm is coming." *"Prepare!" During battle *"Prepare yourself!" (when performing his Power Blow) *"Let's go!" (when jumping down from one platform to another in Lorelei, Haunted Lorelei, and Lost World stages) Taunts *"You cannot distract me!" *"Enough!" *"Nin!" Victory quotes *"I have no weakness." *"Nothing can hinder my spirit. Nothing!" *"Justice wins!" *"Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen!" (when winning a tag match with Momiji) *"Nin" (when winning a tag match with Hayate) Losing quotes *n/a Sarah Bryant Pre-fight quotes *"I'm no pushover, sweetie." *"You'll enjoy this, trust me. Ready?" *"Come on, lets play." (when tagged with Jacky) Taunts *n/a Victory quotes *"Try again in a few years." *"Better run home to mama now." *"You'll never be a match for me." *"Know your limits next time." *"Someone here is out if their league." (when winning a tag match with Pai Chan) Losing quotes *"I can't let anyone see me like this." Tina Armstrong Pre-fight quotes *"Listen, you better not disappoint me!" *"Yeah! Show time!" During battle *"Here I come!" (when performing her Saddle Crash and Jumping Hip attacks, and her Power Blow) Taunts *"Come on." *"Here I come!" Victory quotes *"Nice fight, hon. Hee hee. That was fun. Later." *"YEAAH! I'm gonna rock you!" *"Even stronger! Even tougher! Bang." *"Nobody beats a babe with an attitude!" (after winning a tag battle with Mila) Losing quotes *"Oh my God!" Zack Pre-fight quotes *"Your heart is going to be all mine, baby!" (against a female opponent) *"Let's get this party started!" *"Zack is ready to bring the noise!" During battle *"It's party time!" (when performing the Hard Rush throw) *"I'm right here!" (when performing the Funky Fake) Taunts *"Hell no!" *"You suck." *"I'm right here!" *"No way!" *"Zack... BEAM!" *"Alright! Boing! Yah...yah...yah...yah...yah...yah...yah." Victory quotes *"BAM! Bam bam bam bam BAM! It's over." *"Toooooh! Woah! YEEESS!" *"I. Am. Awesome!" (after winning a tag battle with Hitomi) Losing quotes *"My dreams, my happiness..." Category:Fighting quotes